


Well, I believe it all is coming to an end (Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend)

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, missing moment, we may die tomorrow so let's have sex tonight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il suonatore Volker disse: "Non disdegnate, Hagen, che anch'io faccia la guardia con voi sino a giorno."<br/>Hagen ringraziò e disse: "Dio del cielo ve ne rimeriti, carissimo Volker. In ogni bisogno non desidero nessuno meglio di voi. Se non verrà la morte ve ne ricompenserò."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, I believe it all is coming to an end (Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend)

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia, per il prompt “Il Canto dei Nibelunghi, Hagen di Tronje/Volker di Alzey, 'Non disdegnate, Hagen, che anch'io faccia la guardia con voi sino a giorno.'”
> 
> Perché questi due sono OTP e sono bellissimi, e l’eccesso di fluff è interamente colpa loro. Giuro.

Le ultime note scivolano dalle sue labbra come vapore sottile, impalpabili e invisibili tra le ombre dense della stanza rischiarata a malapena dalle torce. Per un attimo, quasi gli pare di potersi lasciar scivolare via con loro, via nell’aria fresca e cupa della notte: abbassa le palpebre e lascia che il suo respiro si calmi e si mischi a quello profondo dei suoi compagni, rilassa appena la presa sull’archetto ancora stretto tra le sue dita e allo stesso tempo si perde nella consistenza del legno solido e levigato appoggiato contro la sua spalla.

Quando riapre gli occhi, Hagen sta ancora indugiando sulla soglia.

O meglio,  _indugerebbe_  se fosse chiunque tranne Hagen, che resta con la schiena premuta contro la porta e le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo fissa immobile attraverso le ombre, e non sembra cercare né una scusa per rimanere né un motivo per mettergli fretta. Lo aspetta e basta. Non sembra troppo preoccupato o stanco, lui, ma lucido,  _vigile,_  proprio come lo era sulle strade lunghe e polverose e tra i boschi fitti e scuri mentre marciavano giorno dopo giorno verso il Danubio, senza mai fermarsi, e come lo è stato persino a Bechlarn nella sala accogliente e ben difesa di Rüdiger, persino quando erano al sicuro e notti come queste erano ancora lontane.

E forse, ecco, forse sembra appena un po’ troppo attento, mentre lo scruta senza dire una parola.

Volker gli sorride in un modo che spera essere rassicurante, mentre lascia che lo sguardo dell’altro scorra per un momento ancora sul suo viso, sulla sua figura, inseguendo di certo troppi pensieri cupi alla volta benché il suo volto non lasci trasparire nulla. E poi abbozza un inchino troppo rapido e troppo profondo, esagerato, tutto per l’unico spettatore rimasto sveglio nel suo pubblico. - Gradirei un applauso, alla fine delle mie esibizioni - gli dice dopo, raddrizzandosi e gonfiando il petto.

E il suo sorriso si fa più largo, e diventa anche più sincero, quando Hagen si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo seccato dalle labbra e scuote la testa - solo per un momento, prima che gli volti le spalle e posi una mano sulla porta.

Anche nel buio, Volker può intuire il modo in cui le sue labbra sottili s’incurvano appena, dietro quello sbuffo leggero e senza un’ombra di vero fastidio, e sente un breve guizzo di soddisfazione dentro al petto - una cosa piccola e fugace, esitante, ma è lì ed è calda e finché dura lo fa sentire bene.

Non sente Hagen ridere da troppo tempo ormai, da prima che tutta questa storia cominciasse. Da prima del viaggio, questo è sicuro - ma forse anche da prima di quella dannata battuta di caccia. La sua caccia più riuscita, a pensarci bene, e quella che li ha condannati tutti, quella che ha inasprito la piega della bocca del suo amico e ha indurito il sguardo già fin troppo cauto.

Per un attimo, Volker pensa che gli piacerebbe fargli abbassare la guardia di nuovo - per un istante solo e per un'altra risata soffocata, e forse poi appena qualcosa di più, anche se non c’è tempo e probabilmente non ci riuscirebbe anche se ci provasse, anche se nessuno di loro può permettersi di distarsi o di lasciarsi distrarre, non ora e non qui.

Poi anche quel momento passa, come la fine della sua canzone, e lui posa il violino per terra e stringe lo scudo in una mano e poi segue Hagen fuori dalla porta. Escono dagli alloggi dei Burgundi insieme, nella notte, nelle ombre fredde e nel vento leggero e nella luce pallida delle stelle lontane. Si siedono uno accanto all’altro su una panca appoggiata contro il muro, le dita che si stringono forte sulle else delle spade e gli scudi posati per terra ma sempre a portata di mano, e le spalle vicine abbastanza da sfiorarsi, quasi. E dopo aspettano, e per un lungo tempo non sentono il bisogno di dire nulla.

La notte è chiara e silenziosa e calma, fuori dalla sala in cui re Attila - o, più probabilmente, la volontà e il consiglio di Crimilde - li ha relegati, lontani dal resto della corte. Voltando appena il viso, riesce a vedere l’espressione di Hagen, un po’ meno dura ora ci che sono solo loro due là fuori, a distinguere le sue labbra strette in una linea severa, il suo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e allo stesso tempo lontano. Mentre lo guarda, gli tornano in mente immagini delle battaglie che hanno già combattuto insieme, macchie di colori foschi e brillanti, fugaci come note di una vecchia canzone che conosce a memoria - loro due fianco a fianco nella confusione e nel fracasso del campo, sempre vicini anche se divisi dal ferro rapido e dal sangue scuro e dalla carne squarciata dei nemici, sempre in grado di guardarsi le spalle a vicenda anche quando l’ira annebbiava gli occhi e la mente.

Sospira, e anche se sa che non dovrebbe lascia comunque che la sua mente si allontani, e si permette di pensare alle battaglie che potrebbero ancora combattere, nel caso uscissero vivi da questa che quasi per miracolo non è ancora scoppiata - e mentre ci pensa si sente quasi sereno, e un vago brivido d’eccitazione gli corre lungo la schiena.

\- Non è una brutta notte per morire - dice tra sé e sé a un certo punto, mentre si guarda attorno e non c’è ancora il bagliore degli elmi appuntiti o lo scintillio del ferro delle aste sotto le stelle, né il rumore di passi svelti e leggeri nell’oscurità a spezzare la quiete. Poi ride perché, tutto sommato, è la verità. Almeno, lo è per lui.

Hagen scrolla le spalle, non cambia espressione. Ma, dopo un momento di silenzio, lo guarda a sua volta e alza un sopracciglio, e riesce a suonare quasi genuinamente sorpreso mentre glielo dice: - Davvero? Pensavo che  _ogni notte_  fosse buona per morire, per te -.

E Volker allora non può che ridere di nuovo, più forte e senza preoccuparsi di chi potrebbe sentirlo, e ammettere che il suo compagno lo conosce fin troppo bene. - Oh, questo è vero, non sono molto esigente. Mi basta solo che ci sia tu al mio fianco, quando arriverà la mia ora \- gli risponde, continuando a sorridere e scherzando solo a metà, e d’impulso sfiora per un attimo il dorso della sua mano, quella che stringe ancora la spada, con dita leggere: - Sarebbe un peccato andarsene senza una buona compagnia, non credi anche tu? -

\- Io ci sarò sicuramente. Sono cresciuto in questa terra, lo sai, e morire qui non sarà poi un male - e Hagen non scherza affatto, nemmeno per un attimo, non c’è una sola traccia d’ironia nella sua voce. C’è una domanda inespressa, però, nascosta sotto quel suo tono incolore, imperturbabile. Il silenzio cala di nuovo, e la sua spalla si appoggia di più contro quella di Volker. E lui può sentire il calore della sua carne, e la sua tensione, nelle spalle e nel collo e nella schiena, come una corda troppo tesa che ancora non riesce ad emettere un suono.

All’improvviso, vorrebbe voltarsi del tutto, e prendere il viso del suo compagno tra le mani e accarezzarne i lineamenti con la punta delle dita, sentire la sua pelle fredda scorrere sotto i polpastrelli, e poi tirarlo contro di sé e contro la sua bocca, e non lasciarlo andare. Vorrebbe mischiare i loro respiri e mormorare sulle sue labbra che non ha nessuna ragione di temere, che nemmeno lui lo abbandonerà, che  _non potrebbe -_ e lui dovrebbe saperlo _._

Invece, aspetta. Conosce Hagen e conosce il suo orgoglio, e sa che è l’unica cosa che può fare. Aspetta finché è lui ad afferrare la sua mano, stringendola troppo forte e intrecciando le dita con le sue, finché è lui a girarsi bruscamente e a guardarlo dritto in viso e ad incrociare lo sguardo con il suo.

\- Dimmi che resterai con me. Qualsiasi cosa succeda -.

E non è una preghiera, e la sua voce non trema e non esita, e Hagen non abbassa lo sguardo mentre glielo dice. Ma quello non è nemmeno il tono in cui il suo amico impartisce ordini e direzioni agli altri cavalieri di Burgundia, né quello con cui si rivolge al re e ai suoi fratelli nel loro consiglio, e Volker lo sa. Non c’è fierezza nella sua voce, né una sfumatura d’arroganza, e di certo non un briciolo di cautela - c’è solo qualcosa di urgente e doloroso, e le parole gli escono dalle labbra roche e troppo veloci, ruvide, quasi aggredendolo.

Volker si accorge di star trattenendo il fiato, lo rilascia piano dalla bocca in un sospiro. - Fino alla fine - risponde dopo un attimo, e ignora il modo in cui qualcosa si agita e punge e tira sul fondo del suo petto, qualcosa di rovente e ghiacciato allo stesso tempo. - Fino alla fine - ripete poi, più forte, più fermo.

Perché Hagen non lo ammetterebbe mai, questo è evidente, ma ha bisogno di sentirlo ancora dalle sue labbra. Perché, per una volta, ha bisogno che qualcun altro lo dica a lui, che qualcun altro sia leale verso di lui come lui è sempre stato verso i suoi re e i suoi amici. Perché ha bisogno di riuscire a crederci.

Perché quando, dopo una pausa di respiri trattenuti e cose non dette, il suo compagno lo ringrazia per quello che ha detto, per Volker non è affatto una sorpresa - anche se continua a pensare che Hagen non lo dovrebbe ringraziare per qualcosa di così semplice, qualcosa di così naturale e scontato, e di certo non lo dovrebbe fare con quella gratitudine nello sguardo. Quando prova a dirglielo, però, Hagen si limita a scuotere la testa e ridere piano e senza allegria, e lui sa che continuare a discuterne non porterebbe a nulla.

Per un momento solo, Volker considera l’idea di aggiungere che forse non moriranno. Che forse non sarà stanotte, e forse non sarà domattina, e forse se poi ci sarà davvero una battaglia loro ne usciranno vivi e torneranno a Worms vittoriosi,  _salvi._  È un menestrello, dopotutto, un cantore: sa inventare storie ben più fantasiose, e sa raccontarle in modo che suonino fin troppo credibili, quasi vere. Ma poi gli viene un po’ da ridere per quel pensiero assurdo - perché Hagen ha passato fin troppo tempo a cercare di convincere tutti loro di ciò che sarebbe accaduto in Pannonia, e può solo immaginare come reagirebbe ad altri discorsi di questo genere - e un po’ da prendersi a schiaffi da solo - perché Hagen non è il tipo d’uomo che si lascerebbe rassicurare da una bugia così sciocca e inutile e fragile, e Volker stesso non si perdonerebbe di avergli mentito e di aver perso il suo affetto per così poco.

Quindi, invece di mentire, si sporge di più verso Hagen e scioglie la mano dalla sua presa per posargliela sulla spalla ancora tesa. - Sto per fare una cosa stupida e irresponsabile, se non ti dispiace, amico mio - si scusa brevemente, e poi posa anche l’altra mano sul suo fianco, stringendolo da sopra la maglia dell’armatura.

E, prima che Hagen abbia la possibilità di dire qualsiasi cosa, lo tira davvero contro di sé, contro il suo petto, proprio come aveva desiderato di fare. Gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita, e preme le labbra contro le sue - traccia la loro forma leccandole, e poi gliele mordicchia piano finché le schiude, finché lui si rilassa sotto il suo tocco e lascia che insinui la lingua nella sua bocca.

Hagen non si ritrae, e Volker per un momento ne è sorpreso - o, almeno, lo è finché l’altro non gli circonda con le braccia il collo. Le dita lunghe di Hagen gli accarezzano le spalle mentre risponde ai suoi morsi leggeri con altri decisamente meno delicati, risalgono fino alla sua nuca e si incastrano tra i suoi capelli mentre il loro bacio si trasforma in uno scontro di lingue e di denti, quasi violento, abbastanza da lasciarli entrambi tremanti e senza fiato, e stringono e tirano forte qualche ciocca mentre lui ansima contro la sua bocca e poi la sfiora di nuovo con le labbra, ancora e ancora e ancora.

È solo quando i loro visi si allontanano di nuovo che Hagen gli dice ciò che Volker stava aspettando - ma il suo tono non è secco e duro come se lo sarebbe aspettato. L’effetto, a pensarci, è un po’ rovinato dal suo respiro accelerato e dal suo petto fremente, dal leggero rossore che gli fa bruciare le guance anche nell’aria fresca della notte. Non che Volker abbia voglia di lamentarsene, onestamente. Non mentre non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, e in realtà non è nemmeno molto incline a provarci. Non mentre sa di non essere in condizioni molto migliori, e in realtà non gli importa.

\- Siamo di guardia - mormora Hagen, solo un filo d’aria a separare le loro labbra. La sua mano tocca il petto di Volker, lenta, leggera.

Ed è vero: sono di guardia, e i loro re e i loro amici dormono sereni e vulnerabili tra coltri pregiate di seta araba e guanciali morbidi, e i nemici potrebbero piombare su di loro da un momento all’altro. E Volker dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa per le sue intenzioni, per questi momenti di cedevolezza e di slealtà.

Ma degli Unni ancora non c’è traccia, e Gunther e i suoi fratelli e il loro seguito sono al sicuro. E lui non riesce ancora a trovare nulla di sbagliato in ciò che stanno facendo.

\- E stiamo per fare qualcosa di  _decisamente_  stupido \- continua poi Hagen. E la sua mano scivola appena un po’ più giù.

Mentre pronuncia quelle parole, c’è un sorriso sul suo volto \- il sorriso storto di un ragazzo arrivato alla corte di Worms sul Reno in una notte ancora più scura e più fredda di tanti anni fa con abiti di foggia straniera e un cavallo rubato, il sorriso di un uomo che l’ha spinto a seguirlo nelle azioni più ardite nel mezzo della battaglia, e che lo ha seguito a sua volta ignorando quella che altri avrebbero chiamato incoscienza, cercando di trattenerlo solo per un po’ con le sue parole e poi gettandosi nella mischia al suo fianco senza una lamentela o un rimprovero.   

È per quel sorriso - quel sorriso che sembra spuntare sulle sue labbra solo per lui, che per un attimo gli fa sentire la testa leggera e gli fa pensare di essere di nuovo giovane, come se il pericolo fosse lontano - che finiscono per stringersi l’uno all’altro su una panca ruvida, in una terra nemica, con la minaccia di un attacco che potrebbe verificarsi da un momento all’altro oppure farsi attendere ancora.

Se avessero più tempo, spoglierebbe il suo compagno della sua armatura, prendendo lentamente la maglia di ferro tra le dita, e poi infilerebbe le mani oltre l’orlo delle sue vesti per sentire il calore della sua pelle. Gli toccherebbe il ventre e l’addome e il petto, seguendo le linee dei suoi muscoli, e accarezzerebbe la sua carne tiepida e sfiorerebbe con la punta delle unghie i bordi frastagliati di cicatrici famigliari, mappe di scontri vissuti insieme e di altri più antichi di cui Hagen gli ha raccontato le storie nelle notti che hanno passato l’uno accanto all’altro.

Se avessero più tempo, massaggerebbe via la tensione dalle sue spalle con le dita e dopo gli bacerebbe le clavicole e il collo, e poi prenderebbe un lembo di pelle della gola tra i denti, arrossandolo e marchiandolo, mentre tra i polpastrelli tirerebbe i suoi capezzoli fino a farli inturgidire, traccerebbe cerchi invisibili sulle loro punte, graffierebbe appena i contorni delle areole.

Se avessero più tempo, riempirebbe le proprie orecchie con i gemiti strappati dalle sue labbra, e poi le leccherebbe come per cogliere ogni suo ansito e sospiro, per lambire il suo respiro spezzato. Bacerebbe il suo occhio chiuso, la palpebra morbida e le ciglia, e poi la pelle sopra il punto in cui l’altro dovrebbe trovarsi, e la sua fronte, e tra i suoi capelli scuri già intessuti di grigio. Si beerebbe delle sue grida rotte come di una musica conosciuta e nuova allo stesso tempo, una da suonare con le labbra e la lingua e i denti oltre alle mani, palmo e dorso, polpastrelli e unghie.

Ora, si accontenta di infilare una mano nei calzoni di Hagen, oltre la stoffa, e stringere nella mano la sua carne calda anche nel freddo della notte, e pulsante, e accarezzarla e strofinarla e solleticarla in tutta la sua lunghezza, dalla base alla punta e poi indietro, e poi avanti ancora, cercando d’essere svelto e delicato al contempo. Si accontenta di sentire il suo compagno farsi più vicino e abbandonarsi contro di lui, e soffocare un gemito contro il suo collo, un altro tra i suoi capelli - di sentirlo vulnerabile e rilassato stretto al suo petto, solo per un istante troppo breve, perché quando sarà tutto finito dovrà riprendere le armi e questo lo sanno entrambi, e entrambi sanno bene ciò che accadrà dopo ancora.

E poi, Volker trema e gli si mozza il respiro nella gola, quando Hagen infila la mano oltre il tessuto e prende il suo membro nel pugno, e lo stuzzica e lo percorre con dita rapide e leggere a sua volta, e nel mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezza il fianco. E si morde le labbra quando il suo amico gli posa le labbra sul lobo e lo mordicchia e lo tira tra i denti, e sospira quando sente il suo fiato caldo sul contorno del suo orecchio, e poi la punta umida e tiepida della sua lingua.

\- Fino alla fine? - gli chiede un’ultima volta Hagen, in un sussurro, e le sue mani sono sicure e decise sulla sua carne, e la sua voce roca - e tremante, solo per una volta, forse di piacere o forse d’altro su cui Volker decide di non soffermarsi, non adesso.

\- Fino alla fine - gli risponde un’ultima volta, mentre il piacere monta sempre più intenso, sempre più caldo, nel suo ventre tremante.

Poi chiude gli occhi e stringe le labbra, e per un unico momento di calore e di luce dietro le palpebre serrate dimentica tutto \- il pericolo, il freddo, la morte incombente. Tutto, tranne il corpo di Hagen contro il suo e le sue dita sulla sua carne.

Hagen viene poco dopo di lui, gettando all’indietro la testa in un grido muto e mordendosi la bocca. Volker lo stringe ancora di più, e dentro di sé spera che anche lui possa dimenticare. Solo per un attimo, solo finché sono insieme in questo modo.   

Solo finché non sarà arrivata l’alba, o finché gli elmi degli uomini di Crimilde non scintilleranno sotto le stelle.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
